Perfect
by star-in-circle
Summary: Who knew jumping off of a bridge could lead you to your true love? Draco Malfoy certainly didn't. Draco/Astoria T to be safe


The Greengrass sisters moved from Hogwarts to a magic school at the end of Dracos 5th year, summer after dumbledores army. Astoria is very different, Draco knew her sister Daphne. Astoria or 'Tori' was nearly invisible. She remembers Draco, but does not recognise him straight away, as his name has been changed slightly.

Before anyone asks...i got the idea from one tree hill. But just the idea of the bridge, it isnt what you think, or is it? hmmm your just going to have to read it to find out.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter...Yet. When I take over the universe, everything in this petty little world shall be mine...MWAHAHAHA. *Looks shiftily around whilst tapping fingers together in an intimidating manner.*

Nah but seriously I don't own anything.

I stood on the bridge, in complete shock as I watch him jump straight in, yelling with happiness, complete euphoria and adreniline. My friends from university (or college for american people who may be reading) and some other people who I have seen around campus have just run and thrown themselves into the deep river below. You may be thinking, Draco Malfoy...University. That doesn't sound right, does it? But I have been at Princeton Universtity for four years, graduated last month. I am going back to England in two weeks, I am spending that time with my friends, the people don't have a clue who I am or who I was, I should say. Voldemorts little monkey, the dark mark has faded into nothing, which I am happy about. The skin on my left forearm is untainted. Thank Merlin.

A tall (5'7 I am 6'1), skinny yet curvy girl with dark blonde hair the ends landing just below her shoulders. Her wide sea green eyes set in a pale heart shaped face hold fear. Freckles dusted over her nose and cheeks. I have seen her reading in the library whenever I go in. I don't know her name, she seems so familar, like I should know who she is, like from another life...no. She can't have gone to Hogwarts.

Her small hands gripped the wooden fence, her toes curling over the edge. Her white teeth are gently biting her rosy pink lip.

'Hey.' I found my self saying as I edged along the bridge towards her, luckily she wasn't that far away only around 2 feet, but now it is more like 25cm.

'Hi.' Her eyes met mine for about 6 seconds.

'I'm all for college traditions...but this is one of the ones I have been dreading.' I said truthfully.

'Me too, keg stands i'm good with, but, I hate heights and I hate water. It's like hell.' I smiled at her. Her lips stretched revealing two rows of pearly white teeth.

'How about we both jump? Same time.'

'One.' I took a step closer so our hands were nearly touching. The feel of her hand so close to mine was burning my hand. 'Two.' I grabbed her hand and pulled her off of the bridge. The only real thing in the world was her hand. The river was so cold at first. My feet, then my legs sumerged to the suprisngly comfortable temperature of the dark blue water. Eventually my head broke the surface. I gulped in air. I turned my head, seeing Mystery girl laughing, running her hands through her hair.

'What happened to three?' She said swimming closer to me.

'I thought that if it was on three, you wouldn't be as scared as on three.'

'Good thinking. But I was still freaked.'

'Thats too bad then isn't it.' She laughed, I shook my head.

'I'm Drake O'Malley.' I held out my hand.

'Tori.' She said running her hand through her wet hair with one hand and shaking my hand with the other. 'It's cold.'

'Yeah, I'm gonna get out now.'

'What course are you on?'

'English Language. You?'

'I was on Chemistry.'

'Ahh, you finish this year.'

'Yeah, you finish in two yeah?'

'No, finished actually. My parents want me home, so I only have an undergradute degree.'

'That kinda sucks.'

'Nah, I always kinda wanted to do something in different sort of field.'

'English isn't it?'

'No. More like medicine.' She said smiling.

'Well, I'm going home in two weeks. And if you don't mind me asking, that doesn't sound like and american accent.'

'Thats because it isn't. And your one to talk, Your from England yeah?'

'Yes I am, and I'm guessing you are too.'

'Thats correct.'

'What school did you go to?'

'The same one as you Draco Malfoy.'

'So thats why you look familliar. Full name?'

'Astoria Greengrass.' She said climbing out of the old water, all our friends were at the top of the hill. Daphne's sister?

'A Greengrass in muggle America?'

'A Malfoy in Muggle America.' She said laughing slightly.

'You don't look like your sister.'

'Thankyou.' She said tonelessly before looking at me, before i started laughing. 'Whats so funny?'

'Shes not that bad.'

'When you've lived with her for your entire life and share a room with her for 10 years...you start thinking of ways to kill her.'

'You guys shared a room for 10 years?'

'Yeah I was ten when she moved across the house.'

'Is that as far away she could go.'

'Yeah, if she went any further she'd have been in the shed.' I opened my mouth to say something but she interrupted me. 'And I did suggest that before you ask.' I smiled, how can I feel so comfortable with someone I hardly know?

'What house were you in then?'

'Ravenclaw.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes, why?'

'Weren't your parents angry.'

'My Mum was a little until she realised it was because I had brains and focus, and not because I was a blood traitor. And my Dad was happy as long as I was.'

'Your family are a lot different to mine.' I said distastefully. You just had to bring it up, didn't you?

'Your mum isn't that different.'

'Yes she is. She sticks to whatever my Father says.'

'And you don't like him anymore.'

'I have seen the error of my ways.'

'I heard about that. I never thought that you were capable of...anything you did. This just proves it, doesn't it? Your different to what people think.' I felt a rush of gratitude go out to this sopping wet girl infront of me. We are at the top of the hill, we walked off towards our friends.

'You didn't pussy out then Drake.' Jace said.

'Naw, had to help Tori get over her fear.' I said smiling over at her. She and her friends had walked over towards us.

'You yanked her right off the bridge.' Jace said, looking at the younger girl.

'Yeah on the count of two, Who goes on the count of two?' Tori cut in smiling at me.

'I do, obviously.'

'Obviously Draco-o-o-o.' She started singing sex on fire when she realised she nearly said Draco.

'What was that Tor.'

'Singing. Lets go eat.' She said turning around, speed walking in the direction of the nearest good cafe. I caught up with her.

'Nice save.' I said laughing.

'It was terrible wasn't it?'

'Little bit, yeah.' She put her head in her hands. I slung an arm over her shoulders. 'But its fine, people just think your crazy.'

'Oh gee, that makes me feel so much better.'

'Oi, Drake, leave the girl alone. She dun't want your bleachy hands on her.'

'What if she does Jace?' Tori said turning around.

'Prove it.' He smirked at her, she smirked back and pulled my face down into a deep passionate kiss. I put one hand on her cheek, the other on her waist pulling her closer to me, her small hands wound into my hair. It was like no other kiss I experienced in my life, it was passionate yet soft, and gentle. I had never flet this way before. We pulled apart when we heard wolf whistles from behind us. I smiled at her, she smiled back up at me, as though she didn't expect herself to do that.

'Right, okay. Food then.' Jace said following Zac and Paul into the cafe. Everyone else was inside, just me and her alone again.

'My sister and Pansy are gonna kill me if this gets back to them.'

'How would this get back to them?'

'I think they have spies.' She whispered laughing after she realised what she sounded like saying that. 'no but, Pansy is in love with you, Daphne is in love with you. And I just kissed you.'

'What if I wanted you to kiss me again?' Our lips met again, more needy, my hands in her gorgeous apple scented hair, her warm delicate hands moving along my shoulders and on my neck, I moaned into her mouth. I walked forwards until she hit the wall of the cafe which we were meant to be in ordering dinner. Our tongues explored each others mouths, my hands exploring her arms, legs, waist, her neck. I just need all of her now. But then we realised where we were. We pulled apart at the same time and smiled sheepishly at each other.

'Lets go eat.' I said taking her hand, rubbing circles with my thumb on her palm, It felt so right. Everything with her felt perfect.


End file.
